logosfandomcom-20200222-history
McDonald's/Other
This is a gallery for miscellaneous material relating to McDonald's. Logo variants In 1965, McDonald's started using the copyright notice "COPYRIGHT MCDONALD'S CORP. (YEAR)" at the end of their advertisements. They started adding footage above their slogan and copyright in 1975. The copyright notice was removed from their advertisements later in 1979. January 23, 1971 – April 23, 1975 Slogans used with this graphic: *''You deserve a break today'' (January 23, 1971 – April 23, 1975) April 24, 1975 – May 6, 1979 Slogan used with this graphic: *''We do it all for you'' (April 24, 1975 – May 6, 1979) The font used in this logo is Cooper Black. May 7, 1979 - January 19, 1983 Slogans used with this graphic: *''Nobody can do it like McDonald's can (May 7, 1979 - August 20, 1981) *''Nobody can say good night like McDonald's can ''(1979) *''Nobody makes your day like McDonald's can ''(1980 - August 20, 1981) *''You deserve a break today ''(August 21, 1981 - January 19, 1983) August 21, 1981 - January 19, 1983 Slogans used with this graphic: *''You deserve a break today (August 21, 1981 – January 19, 1983) April 16, 1984 – April 10, 1988 Slogans used with this graphic: *''It's A Good Time For The Great Taste'' (April 16, 1984 – April 10, 1988) March 17, 1992 – October 15, 1997 Slogans used with this graphic: *''What you want is what you get'' (March 17, 1992 – October 15, 1997) WhatYouWantIsWhatYouGet1.jpg WhatYouWantIsWhatYouGet2.jpg WhatYouWantIsWhatYouGet3.jpg February 17, 1995 – February 18, 1997 Slogans used with this graphic: *''Have you had your break today?'' (February 17, 1995 – February 18, 1997) February 19 – October 1, 1997 Slogans used with this graphic: *''My McDonald's'' (February 19 – October 1, 1997) October 2, 1997 - June 29, 2000 Slogans used with this graphic *''Did somebody say McDonald's?'' (October 2, 1997 – June 29, 2000) This was the first of McDonald's advertisements to use a URL below the slogan, and this practice was continued starting in 1998. DidSomebodySayMcDonald's.jpg|Version with URL June 30, 2000 - September 28, 2003 Slogans used with this graphic: *''We love to see you smile'' (June 30, 2000 – September 28, 2003) This was sometimes seen with or without a URL below it. WeLoveToSeeYouSmileAlternate.jpg|1st Version with URL McDonaldsSmileLongVersionURL.jpg|2nd Version with URL 2001 - September 28, 2003 Slogans used with this graphic: *''Smile'' (2001 – September 28, 2003) This was sometimes seen with or without a URL below it. September 29, 2003 - 2006 Slogan used with this graphic is ''I'm lovin' it ''. This motion logo is still commonly used at the end of McDonald's commercials that air in the UK. A version without the 5-note jingle or any slogan at all was first used on television in Germany in August 1999. The word "ich liebe es" and the 5-note jingle were added in 2003. An Adobe Flash version of this logo (with the Golden Arches logo simply zooming out without rotating, the light rays in 2D, the words "i'm lovin' it" stretching to normal, and the Golden Arches logo starting out as a thin version, but fades into black and turns into a thick version as it turns from black to yellow) was used in Flash-produced Happy Meal ads and presentations with no voiceovers (including the "Hot Wheels AcceleRacers" presentation ad from August 2005 and the "Teenie Beanie Babies" presentation ad from July 2004) on the company's website from October 3, 2003 until December 15, 2005. The Adobe Flash version of this logo was still used in the Adobe Flash-made "Happy Meal Choices" ad (with no voiceover) from June 2004 until May 2010, resulting in the total discontinuation of the Adobe Flash-produced version of this logo. The thick version of the 2003 logo with glass bevels on it was first used in Germany in 1996. I'm lovin' it URL.jpg|Version with URL 2006-2010 2010-2014 (USA); 2010-present (International) mcdonaldscommercialscreenshot2013.PNG|Version with URL 2014-present (USA) mcdonaldscommercialscreenshot2014alternate.PNG mcdonaldsadbanner2014.PNG|Ad banner Mcdonaldscommercialscreenshot14ES.PNG|Spanish version Category:McDonald's Category:Special logos